Minds Bequeathed
by The Radical Dreamer
Summary: What if Naruto's mind wasn't whole? Right after Jiraiya pushed Naruto off the cliff, a mysterious cloaked stranger enters his mindscape and reveals shocking information to Naruto that could change his life forever.


**Summary: **What if Naruto's mind wasn't whole? Right after Jiraiya pushed Naruto off the cliff, a mysterious cloaked stranger enters his mindscape and reveals shocking information to Naruto that could change his forever.

**Disclaimer: **I have NO ownership to Naruto. Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 1: Whole Again**

_'Damn! Damn! Damn! I'M GOING TO DIE!', _Naruto thought as fell seemingly to his death. But little did he know that a black-hooded stranger with three swords attached to

his side was watching him from the top of the cliff.

'_Hmm...this Naruto kid is very interesting. It seems that he isn't "whole". Hasn't been for quite a while it seems. Perhaps I'll check him out.', _The hooded stranger thought and with that thought, he some handsigns and was immediately in Naruto's mind and some time after, Naruto cleared his mind to enter his mindscape.

Naruto was on the water-filled ground. He got up and looked around and checked his surroundings.

'"This is what my mind is, a sewer?", He said quietly to himself and walked only a step before he heard an omnious roar. He started to walk to where the roar had come from.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you.", A voice said from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the hooded stranger. He looked at him cautiously.

"Who are you and what are doing here? As a matter of fact, HOW are you here?!", Naruto asked hysterically, freaked out a little bit at the idea that somebody else besides him and the Kyuubi were in his mind. The hooded stranged just chuckled and raised his hand up a little.

"Relax, Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm actually on top of the cliff that Jiraiya pushed you off of. The reason I'm here is because you aren't 'whole' so to speak.", He said. Naruto tilted his head and looked at him ponderiously.

"Eh?" Naruto said. The hooded figure just stood there.

"What I'm saying is that your mind is working only half of how it should be be working. From what memories I've seen in the puddles that I've walked into on the way here, it appears your learning capabilities are not good, your chakra control isn't good, your strategic thinking is almost nonexistant, and you keep rushing into battles without using your head. I have seen this before and I mean what I say. You yourself are only half of the person you should've been.", He said in a monotone voice. Naruto put his head down in deep thought. Everything he said made sense. Why he couldn't learn some jutsu fast as a regular ninja should, why he is always hotheaded, etc.

"So, you are saying that I'm not a complete person?", Naruto trembled. The hooded figure just nodded while sighing. _I just said that not even a second ago._

"Yes Naruto, I am. But, I can fix that. Follow me and I can restore you to your rightful glory.", He said and walked away gesturing Naruto to follow him. They walked for what seemed like 30 minutes. After another 10 minutes, they finally stopped in front of a wall that looked like a lighter color than the rest of the walls. The hooded figure

stood back a little and pulled out one of the three swords.

"You might wanna stand a little, Naruto.", He warned him and raised the sword over his head with both hands. The sword glowed light blue and he then slashed the wall in half. A few seconds after he cut it, the walls moved away from each other like elevator doors. When the doors stopped moving, the hooded figure sheathed his sword and turned away from Naruto, who looked beyond astounded. There was nothing but blackness inside the newly opened room.

"Naruto, when you enter that room, you will be whole again. That is, if you want to.", He said. Naruto seemed to ponder on it. Then he looked up.

"If helps me become a better person and a better ninja all together, then I will become whole.", He said with determination and walked into the darkness. The hooded figure

walked away. "Good luck, Naruto.", He said. "Meanwhile, I have other business to do in here besides helping Naruto."

He closed his eyes and teleported himself to Kyuubi's cage. He stared at the seal for a few minutes until he saw Kyuubi's red slitted eyes staring right into is now visible dark green eyes.

**"Who are you, human? You seem...familiar somehow.",** Kyuubi said with utter annoyance. He didn't want to be bothered at all. The hooded figure did a great number

of handsigns and a giant bright green glyph stood outside his hands and infront of the seal. It seemed to be getting brighter by the minute. Like it's charging.

"It doesn't matter. The seal that binds you is interfering with Naruto's chakra control and learning speed. You need to be fully sealed away. So sealed that you and you chakra can't influence in anyway whatsoever.", He said as the seal started to flicker. After a few seconds, the glyph 'exploded' in a bright light. After the light cleared up, the cage that binded the demon fox wasn't a cage anymore. The only thing there was a giant steel wall with no openings at all that had a sticker in the middle of the wall that had the Japanese kanji for 'seal' on it.

"My work here is done.", He simply said and vanished out of Naruto's mindscape. When he finally saw that he was in the real world, he looked down the cliff and then started to jump into the trees. Seconds later, a giant toad jumped out of the creek with Naruto standing on top of his nose. He headed into a cave in the mountain nearby to watch the scene play out.

**"DON'T LIE TO ME, BRAT! YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY SUMMONED ME!", **Gamabunta shouted and started jumping about the area, trying to shake him off. It was to no avail, as with Naruto's new found power, he stuck to Gamabunta like superglue with his own chakra. After about 4 hours of jumping and arguing, Gamabunta finally stopped. As Gamabunta stopped, he saw a big scroll fly down near his feet. Naruto looked down at the scroll as well as Gamabunta. Naruto looked back at Gamabunta.

"Now do you believe me, Toad Boss? I DID summon you. My name is indeed signed in blood on that contact. I even had enough chakra control to stick to ya for 5 something hours.", Naruto yelled calmly and exhausted at the same time. He may have had the proper control to stick to Gama's slippery and slimey skin, but having to continue that for a long time is chakra exhausting. Gamabunta just grunted.

**"Fine, I believe ya. You had the courage and skill to stick to me without falling. As of now, you are officially my underling. Now buzz off.", **Gamabunta said and used his tongue to take Naruto off his head and put him on the ground. He then poofed off to the summoning realm. Naruto sat down and let himself catch his breath. The hooded figure headed out from the cave and Shunshined to Naruto's location.

Naruto was about to close his eyes,but the hooded figure had appeared next to him.

"So...do you like being whole again?", He asked. Naruto smirked and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I do. I can learn a lot easier now, my control is easier, everything is easier.", He responded. The hooded figure smirked.

"Well, that's not all that changed. Look at your reflection in that puddle right there", he said as he pointed his finger to a puddle. Naruto got up and walked to the walked to the puddle and what he saw shocked him. He saw that his appearence changed. His blue eyes were a little darker shade, his whisker marks were no longer there, his hair was a darker shade of blonde and little longer, and his voiced was deeper when talked to the hooded figure. After letting this knowledge sink in, he turned to the hooded figure.

"Why did my appearence change? I thought the only changes would be my personality and my skills as a ninja.", He ask him. The hooded figure just shrugged.

"Ask Jiraiya, he'll tell you.", He simply said. He grabbed a sword off of his side. The sword has a white sheath, an ivory circle hiltguard, and a white hilt. He gestured Naruto to take it.

"Naruto, here's a present I want to give you.", He kindly said. Naruto looked at him in mild surprise. He never got anything from anybody other than the Third and Iruka.

"A sword? But I don't know how to handle a sword.", He said in confusion. The hooded figure just put the sword in Naruto's hand.

"You will soon enough. Think of it as a gift. It will also help you in your training.", He said. He was about to walk away, but then he turned to Naruto.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Go to the Higurashi Weapon Shop. Ask the owner to train you in the sword art "Art of the Three Blades" and ask for some auto-adjustible weights for each limb. Trust me on this.", He said as turned to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name? I want to know.", Naruto yelled out as the hooded figure. He turned to Naruto once again.

"You can call me Kyoji.", He said.

"Will I ever see you again?", Naruto asked him.

"Perhaps. Maybe after the Chuunin Exam is over.", He said and Shunshined away. Naruto nodded softly and headed back to Konoha.

////

Well, what do you think? Let me know if I can make any changes at all. And please review.

And a karma cookie to anyone who guess where the sword and sword style is from.


End file.
